


Doubles

by Oienel



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel





	Doubles

You can hear it through blood rushing through your ears. You are surprised that there is still some blood left up there, because you are sure it should have all gathered in your crotch by now. 

You can hear Juhyuk’s heavy breathing even across the room, even over blood in your ears, even over lewd sounds of Jisoo kissing you.

You are not sure how it started. You remember drinking with both of them out in a bar, eating loads of pork belly. You remember going to the second round with them, changing venue and drinking even more, till the point where straight soju tasted great. You remember Jisoo hailing a cab for you, and you remember drunkenly inviting them to your place.

You don’t remember the moment when someone decided to kiss. You don’t know if it was you or if it was Jisoo or maybe even Juhyuk threw a dare, but here you all are, Juhyuk sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and bottle of beer in his hand, as he watches you and Jisoo make out on your low bed.

You like now firm Jisoo’s lips are, and you don’t mind how wet they are, sliding against yours. You don’t mind that you can taste alcohol and pepper paste in his saliva, you certainly don’t mind his hands on your back. There is certain abandon in his moves, but he is clearly clumsy. The three of you are drunk, and it settles heavy in your mind.

“Dude.” Jisoo stops kissing you to call for his friend, and you whine softly, moving to kiss his jaw and his cheek up to his temple, your hands splayed on both sides of his head. You are not happy with not being in the centre of the attention, but when you realize that it doesn’t work, you also stop to look at Juhyuk.

He is sitting under the wall, with his lower lips sucked into his mouth, and now you want to kiss him.

But Juhyuk only shakes his head and looks away, taking a sip of his beer. Once more you whine softly, and Jisoo pats your back soothingly.

“Dude.” He calls again. “Get your ass over here. Chop, chop.”

You laugh because that “chop, chop” part seems just hilarious. Juhyuk grunts something out, but begrudgingly stands up, putting his bottle on top of your cabinet. When he is in front of you, you stretch your hand in an invitation, and when he grabs it - you just yank him down. He goes tumbling down, landing on his knees just in front of the bed, confused and in pain, but you are too drunk to care. You grab his head and you kiss him. His lips are softer than Jisoo’s but chaffed. But he reciprocates your kiss, so readily, clearly working on sheer instinct. You can feel Jisoo shifting and a second later there are lips on your neck, teeth scraping your skin.

Juhyuk climbs on the bed pushing you back, forcing Jisoo to also move further back. You swat both of them away, and you quickly pull your shirt off, instinctively reaching around to undo your bra.

As soon as you are topless Jisoo hands appear from behind to cup your breasts while Juhyuk drops down to lap your nipples. Jisoo’s body is hot and strong behind you, as you rest against him, but it’s the fact that Juhyuk is licking your nipple between his friend’s fingers is what really get you hot.

You moan, hips bucking, and Juhyuk’s hands drop to your thighs to keep you pinned down. Your head rolls back, and it lands on Jisoo’s shoulder, who frees one of his hands from your torso, to push your chin to the side so he can kiss you.

You are getting overwhelmed definitely too quickly. You can’t keep track of four hands, and you can’t get enough of touching them. It’s not enough, you try to get to know their bodies blindly, with your fingers - but you just can’t. You can’t focus enough, you can’t fight with the clothes. Clothes!

“Guys!” You demand, breaking kiss with Jisoo. “Clothes. Too much clothes.”

You inform, your breath laboured. It gets them moving. Like two dorks they are, they jump to their feet shedding their clothes as if it was a race. In seconds you are faced with not one, but two cocks - right in front of your face.

You grab them both, pumping experimentally, and yes you want to feel them. On your tongue, inside of you - doesn’t matter, but you want it now.

However, before you can decide they are both dropping down, four hands on your naled torso, joined by two mouths, and you can only grab handfuls of their hairs as you start to writhe in your pleasure. They are so eager and so boyishly excited and yet it doesn’t feel amateurish. They know exactly what they are doing, and how to work efficiently as a team.

You don’t know when they get you naked, but they do, and they make sure not to ever leave you untouched, nor to ever leave you unstimulated. Hands, nails, lips, teeth, tongues - they use anything at their disposal, and they do it skillfully.

You do see them playing rock, paper, scissors, and you get the meaning even through your intoxicated mind. And you laugh, but a moment later Jisoo is pushing you to the side of the bed, so Juhyuk can sit down, with his back against the wall, and his legs are so long!

But again, you don’t get to ponder on that, because they are both steering you back onto the bed, and as soon as you realize they want you to ride Juhyuk, you move on your own, because, hell yeah!

Both you and Juhyuk moan, when you push yourself down onto his cock. He immediately attacks your neck, and you fall forward resting your hands against his thighs. Jisoo is looking at both of you, and you can see the reflection of your own arousal and his eyes. His fingers are gripped around the base of his cock, visibly too tight, as if he couldn’t help himself, and you groan, head dropping down, because you can’t stand his stare on you. Juhyuk’s breath is loud and heavy behind you, his forehead against your shoulder, and you don’t know whether he is tethering on the edge already or whether he is too drunk. But his dick is hard, so he can’t be that drunk.

“Move.” Grits Jisoo and you look up, feeling how Juhyuk’s short nails dig into your hips. Jisoo’s cock is dark with blood, head swollen and glistening from his precome, and the mere sight is hypnotising. “Move.”

That’s a demand you can’t disobey. Juhyuk mewls behind you and once again you don’t know what that means, but you move up, which is greeted with double groan. You are bathed in sounds and the need to hear them again forces you down. First few slides are awkward, you are not yet sure how to move, but soon enough Jisoo’s stare is helping not hindering, Juhyuk’s little sounds encouraging. Your body unfurls, baring your neck, and you hear shuffling - it’s Jisoo coming to you. He yanks your head up and he kisses you, licking into your mouth. It’s dirty and clumsy, but you love it.

“Jisoo.” It’s Juhyuk who groans behind you. “Hurry.”

It’s both plead and demand and it grabs your attention, especially because Juhyuk grabs you under your shoulder bringing you closer to him, and it puts way more strain on your thighs, but when you see how Jisoo looks down, finger probing your entrance while Juhyuk is still in you - your eyes roll back into your skull and this time you mewl, because the mere thought is so hot, so arousing that you can’t cope with it.

Juhyuk is once again playing with your breasts, long fingers reading areolas, when Jisoo pushes the head in. You moan, loudly, brokenly, and Juhyuk bites your shoulder.

It’s full. It’s so full the stretch is unfamiliar, the stretch is sending your nerves on fire, it’s hot arousing and so lewd that you feel both dirty and debauched.

“God.” Groans Jisoo. “So fucking tight.”

He pushes in again. His thrusts are shallow but he definitely works his way in, and you are definitely overstimulated. You can hear Juhyuk breathing heavily, exhaling through his nose, so clearly fighting to keep himself from coming.

If you can feel how tight it is, how tight is it for them?

“In.” Breathes Jisoo and he seems both surprised and aroused out of his mind. “All in.”

Juhyuk laughs, and he sounds just like a madman. Jisoo grabs your hips, and you throw your arms around his neck, as he slowly draws back. It’s slow and you can feel how he moves through you while you are still filled with Juhyuk.

And then he just slams in. It pushes you to the edge, but it throws Juhyuk over. He is coming hot and wet inside you, with a loud groan, and you are so ready to melt between them, but Jisoo… Jisoo just goes to town. He slams into you with hard and forceful thrusts, which has Juhyuk keening and you thrashing between them.

It’s too much, too fast, too everything, but it’s hot and lewd, and you are just ready to go. Your body strung out and wet and just waiting for release.

Juhyuk is mouthing along your shoulder and his fingers trail down your body until he finds your clitoris other fingers inching between your legs, teasing your labia and finally, finally you are coming.

You are loud in you release, moan nearly pried out of your throat, as you fall down in Juhyuk.

Jisoo comes just behind you, hips stuttering, rumbling groan echoing in the room.

He falls down squishing you between themselves, but immediately rolls over, leaving your body with a squelching sound.

With a little help from Juhyuk you roll over to his other side, and you just collapse.

You hear a clap behind you, and you realize that those two dicks just highfived each other.

You kick Juhyuk in his shin with your heel, and pained sound makes you feel better.

“Why only me?” He whines.

“Because you are closer.” You answer, not looking behind.

“Fair enough.” He murmurs and you just smile. Second later there is a blanket being thrown over you, and you allow yourself to drift to sleep.

You can worry about facing them tomorrow.


End file.
